I still
by Inuyasha's Girl 1 im the first
Summary: The Jewel is compleated. Inuyasha and Kagome vow'd to stay together forever, but kagome one day goes to her world with the compleated jewel and never returns, for she's carrying a secret from inuyasha
1. Chapter 1

_**I still...**_

RATED T FOR TEEN!! MATURE ADUDIENCES ONLY PLEASE!!

NO I DONT OWN ANYONE IN THIS STORY.

THANKS

InuXKagome

"Inuyasha I can't stay here with you anymore,I belong in my own time with guys my age. Like Hojo."

"Kagome! Please! Stay with me. I need you Kagome, I-" Inuyasha begged.

"You dont need me anymore. The Jewel is compleated and Naraku is defeated. We won Inuyasha. Its time for me to go home. For good."

"Kagome Please...I-...I...Lo--...I want you to stay with me!" Inuyasha studdered.

"Inuyasha. No." She said with a tear in her eye. "I have to go now." She says as she jumps down the well.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha screamed and jumped down the well after her, but he remained in the fudual era. "What the...NO! Kagome!!" He cried.

He couldnt get to the other relem. Kagome took the Jewel. The well was no longer a portal to the next world. It was just a normal well.

-kagome's time-

"I'm finally home to stay."Kagome sighed. "Im so glad that we're here." Kagome said rubbing her belly. "You will grow up happy here in a normal time, and medicine for you. I want nothing but the best for you, my beautiful baby."

Kagome walked into her house and right into her mother's arms.

"Did you tell him?" Her mother asked.

"No, I think its for the best." Kagome said.

_A few months later_

"I try to hide it, I still need you, I still feel you like im right next to you. My heart is breaking. Still I havent heard a word from you, I wish I could find you like you found me. But this time, I would never let you go.The way things were said and done, I miss you Kagome." Inuyasha said as he looked down the well.

"You think he'll be okay?" Sango asked Miroku.

"He's still pretty torn up over Kagome leaving, but with time, he'll come to realize that she belongs in her world. Not the past."

"I guess you're right." She sighed.

"How're you doing?" Miroku asked.

"Im fine Miroku, dont worry so much about me."

"Well. I just wanna make sure the mother of my child is okay." He said while rubbing Sango's stomach. She's about 4 months along.

"we're just fine Miroku."

"Okay I was just wondering." He replied.

"I just wish I could be with Kagome again." Inuyasha sighed. " I wish I could turn back time, I'd Never let her go."

-flashback-

( LEMON HAHA)

Kagome and Inuyasha were sitting under a blanket of stars by the lake, not far from the tree of ages. Where they met so many years ago.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"Hmm?" She replied.

"What do you want more than anything?"

"Ohh. Thats a really hard question. I guess I really want to be happy with the person I love the most, I wanna marry him and start a family." Thats what I really want more than anything in the world.

"Kagome...I...La--Love you!" He blurted out, standing up and standing close to a tree.

"You do?!" Kagome asked, getting up and walking twards him.

"Yes, Kagome I do Love you and I wanna be with you more than anything in the world! I want you and me to live together, I dont care if its in your time or this time! when the jewel is compleated I will use it to become human, so I could live in either worlds with you! I want you to--"

Kagome kissed his lips gently.

"Inuyasha, I love you too." She said.

Inuyasha pressed his lips against hers again. He loved the taste of her chapstick. The kisses got more intense, Kagome's back was up against the tree.

Her arms were wrapped around his neck. Inuyasha bit her neck, sucking on it so hard she began to bleed alittle. He licked the blood off of her neck.  
She moaned enjoying the feelings, enjoying the pleasure.

"Your blood is really sweet." He said.  
Kagome giggled then things started heating up.

Inuyasha unbuttoned Kagome's top, just enough so it would open and expose her breasts. Kagome reached behind her and unhooked her bra, throwing it on the ground. Kagome then Untied Inuyasha's pants, exposing his manhood.

"Inuyasha...I...I want to make love..." She gasped.

Inuyasha stoped and looked at her. "Really? are you sure?"

"Mhm. Please Inuyasha, I've wanted to for the past year..I wanted to wait for the right guy...Inuyasha, I wanna be with you. Forever."

Kagome's arms then wrapped around Inuyasha's neck once again, and Inuyasha lifted her up and he layed her down gently on the ground.

He slid off her panties under her skirt, then placed himself inside of Kagome.

Kagome moaned. Inuyasha moaned. The night went on. Kagome and Inuyasha made love that night.

"I promise Kagome, To always love you and to be with you." Inuyasha whispered to the sleeping Kagome.

They fell asleep under the tree, Kagome was laying on top of Inuyasha, both under his Kimono.

That night they made love, They also created life.

-end of flashback-

"I made a promise. And Im Gonna keep that promise. I will always love you Kagome." Inuyasha said.

END OF CHAPTER


	2. Chapter 2

I still Chap. 2

A few months later--

-in kagome's time-

" GET. THIS. KID. OUT. OF. MEEEEEEEEEEE!!" Kagome screamed in her hostpital room.

"Miss, please calm down, this child will be out shortly." The doctor said.

"OH MY AHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Kagome screamed.

"Kagome!! You're killing my hand!" Her mother said.

"GET THIS CHILD OUT!" Kagome once again screamed.

"Its a Girl!!" The doctor said holding up the child.

"A girl?! Oh thank god." Kagome sighed as she leaned back onto the bed.

"Here's your baby miss. Congrats." The doctor handed Kagome her girl wrapped in a white blanket.

"Hey there baby...You're just like your father you know that? Its not nice to cause mommy to be in pain, and put up a fight." Kagome hugged her little girl.

"What's her name dear?" The new Grandmother asked.

"Her name...Her name shall be...Tasha." Kagome said.

"Tasha is a wonderful name." Her mother said.

-back in Inuyasha's time-

"Inuyasha, Maybe you should try the well again." Miroku suggested.

"Miroku, I've tried it every day for the past 7 months. It's never gonna open again." Inuyasha replied.

"MIROKU!!" Sango Yelled.

"What is it honey?!" He replied.

"Your son chased after all the kittens! And one is missing!!" Sango replied.

"Ugh, I suppose you want me to find the kitten?!" Miroku sighed.

"No its okay Miroku. I'll look for her. You have Sango and Sora to attend to."Inuyasha said walking off.

Inuyasha walked around the forest looking for Kirara's kitten. He picked up her scent over by the well. He went running twards the well.

"Mew!!" The kitten meowed from inside the well.

"You dumb cat. Hang on i'll come get you." Inuyasha said as he jumped down the well. He picked up the kitten just then a flash of blue came into the well.

Inuyasha was in Kagome's time again.

"It...Did it actually...Work?" Inuyasha asked himself and the kitten, he jumped out of the well and looked at the familiar surroundings of the family shrine.

" I cant belive it...It worked...but...how...why...?" He asked.

Inuyasha jumped out of the well and walked the path to the house where he and Kagome have made so many memories.

He jumped up into the tree outside of Kagome's window and slid back the window and entered the room.

He inhaled Kagome's scent. it was all over her room. He missed the smell, he missed her.

At that moment the family pulled up in a van, Kagome stepped out of the back of the van holding a little bundle.

She walked up to the house and up to her bedroom. She Opened her door,and gasped in shock to see Inuyasha sitting there on her bed.

"Inu...Yasha..." Kagome's eyes filled with tears.

"Kagome...I...I..."Inuyasha got up and went to hug Kagome he stopped and looked down at the child. He sniffed the air and his eyes widened.

"She..Is she.." He asked.

Kagome nodded.

"Inuyasha...Meet your baby girl Tasha.."

Tasha opened her eyes, two beautiful golden eyes looked up at Inuyasha.

"Kagome...Why didnt...Why didnt you tell me?!" Inuyasha asked.

"Inuyasha...I...I was scared.."

"Kagome, I would've been there for you, Im here for you. I would never leave you even think about it."

"Inuyasha...I wanted to tell you...After I got back here. There were many times I wanted to tell you, I tried to go back. But I couldn't. Inuyasha Please forgive me."

"You dont even have to ask." He said kissing her.

"Tasha, this is your daddy." Kagome said to the baby. "Would you like to hold your daughter?" She asked Inuyasha.

Inuyasha picked Tasha up. Cradled her in his arms.  
"Shes so small.." Inuyasha said. "Tasha, I'm never gonna leave you. You're gonna grow up to be the most beautiful girl in the world."

Tasha yawned and closed her eyes, drifting to sleep.

End of chapter 2.


End file.
